


The Heirs Of Tartarus

by Kimura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Added Bestiary, Background Relationships, Character Development, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Mutually Unrequited, Other, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, no-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimura/pseuds/Kimura
Summary: A young woman who was abandoned to her fate, has spent her childhood and youth being instructed by her legal guardian, Beatrice. The 1st May, her life changes completely when a high-ranking demon bursts her room to ask for an urgent favor. To break the common habit and to take the opportunity given, she decides to help him. What she didn't expect was a youngster who was going to change the course of her life and history. Finally, she will meet new experiences, very different people and a new path of self-knowledge.A new world totally rewritten from scratch, new enemies and decisions totally different from the canons.Do you dare to explore it by yourself?





	1. The Search

** Chapter 1 **

 

 

_«For those who felt incomplete at the end of the path.  There we’re, the creators of light, guardians of roots, lackeys of life. That we cannot do more than crowd our minds»_

 

_01 MAY - 9:25pm_

 

The intense rain and the lightnings touch my senses. I took the opportunity to sit on the piano, place my fingers on the keys, to proceed to accompany the external melody. The themes that I decided provoked a bittersweet sensation, a sad happiness that enchanted my soul and made me attribute the bad—or necessary—habit of not practicing more often.

Most of my childhood memories haven’t survived, but some still roam my mind. It places me here, on the right side of the bench seat, my hands accompanied by some older ones that I want to think, they were from my father or mother. I am also not aware of the existence of more relatives, or a family tree that were formed outside the walls of my home.

They raised me until I was three years old, when from one day to the next, they disappeared without a trace. Or that is what Beatrice emphasizes, an old friend of my mother who entrusted her to watch over me. And although I do not know what really happened to them, I'm also not sure that Beatrice knows the whole truth, because if she knows it, she has kept it very well during these two decades.

Beatrice is a gallant woman, with elegant body, who has spent a good part of her life in me for pity, compassion or —the most accurate— commitment. She usually wears her brown hair in a high ponytail, with loose strands on both sides of her face. In my opinion, it was horrible, but she never took into account what others thinks or say. Since I am conscious, she has been the most stubborn, obstinate and pig-headed I have ever met in my entire life. She’s been endowed with the gift of gab, but judging her, I think she has no idea what else to tell me about my past that she hasn’t told me yet. I recognize that part of his personality has infused in small portions in mine. I consider myself now an independent person, and still, there’s no option to get rid of her. I want her to live her life at last, to study, to work, and above all, to let me start living.

 

“Start over again,” She told me in a serious tone, while I kept thinking, playing by inertia one of the scores. She put her right hand to her forehead, bored “Repeat the second and last part again. Rather, the whole song from the beginning.”

  
I suppressed a strangled sigh. I looked at the score to see where I had been wrong, I had played this same bloody piece more than half a hundred. Probably I hadn’t made a mistake, but her anger —which she kew how to hide very well— could with her.

Within Red Grave lived only the middle-upper class, merchants, the high clergy and the royalty; there was no room for more people. It has never been a big city. Not now, not in all its history. It was a dwarf city, and only available to those who met the strict conditions of the church. It used to be full of people, most were foreigners who were heading to the capital, or ctizens of nearby towns who wanted some whim. Some came to complete their studies. I remember seeing a couple of years ago childen and young people going to university that was five streets away from mine. Now these buildings have been rebuilt in banking offices and multinational telephony, transportation and construction companies.

Thanks to a little pacience, I managed to finish the practices of today. There was little satisfaction in Beatrice’s face. Silence could be heard taking over the wet streets, and the conventional bustle of traffic would eventually cease until tomorrow. I remembered that my tutor hadn’t brought an umbrella. I decided to get up early to get one of the few that were in the storage room. That room was the tiniest area of the house, located between the bathroom and the guest room. Sure it didn’t reach four square meters, although for me it was enough Everything unnecessary —clothes, out-of-season shoes, and oversized devices— were going to stop here. I stood on tiptoe and grabbed the largest umbrella I had, to go back to the living room, where she was already closing the zipper of her gray polyester jacket in front of the door. 

 

“I’ll be back on Thursday. Thank you.” She began to comment, while taking the umbrella that I offered her, stripping the fabric of the closure that was around. “I may not arrive at the same time as always, I also have to take care of my brother's studies all this week, although I'll try to be as punctual as possible.”

 

“It’s okay. You know very well that you don’t have the obligation to come.” I began to persuade, hiding my little selfiesh lies. “You know that I appreciate your company, but you also know that both you and I have to end these visits sooner or later”. “We’ll see. I’m not sure at all that I can finish them yet.” She said, opening the umbrella. She raised her hand in farewell and disappeared from my sight, taking the lef corner of the house to the back street.

 

_She didn't want to continue with that subject._

Maybe she was right. But I was already fed up. It has been the same for ten years already. Ten years of exhaustive training without any progress. As much as the moths go by, I still think that I don't improve at all. We didn't leave a loop; one day one thing, one day another, repeat that again... If I really couldn't improve more, the most reasonable was to stop persisting in me. If something were to happen to me, or if I died, it would be my fault. I couldn't do more. Not like that.

The problem was in both of us. For her part, in the way of isolating myself from the world and continuing to train me in the same way day after day. Without leaving the routine, without changing anything at all. And for mine, to allow it.

 I grabbed my body to the robe until I locked the door. The nights were the most relaxing time of the day. I could do whatever I wanted while I didn't leave the house. Interesting, right? I thought the same. I left the living room behind and went up to my room. I took a radio from my bedside table, raising up the antenna while I went into the bathroom. I left ut on top of the cistern when I turnet it on. Fortunately, I liked the song, but I only knew the chorus. I turned on the hot water and went to the cupboards in my rooms to look for clean clothes while singing with the singer, now distant.

 

**\--------------**

 

I submerged completely. I could only think well in the bathtub. That's why I had to do it every day. I could get to stay inside a full half hour thinking about stupid things. I consider it a rather scarce luxury. From everything I had been taught, relaxation was something I had to learn on my own.

Then I heard it. I raised my body above the water quickly, my ears attentive in case I heard it again.  _Pum, pum pum. Pum._ I could differentiate the drops of the rain falling on my window and something that hit it repeatedly, getting stronger, faster. In no less than three seconds, a rumble made me get up completely. Without wasting time, I got out of the bathtub and picked up the closest towel —the smallest of all— following the crash produced. Before I opened the door, I began to hear a high-pitched voice. When I oppened I could distinguish a large, blue, winged bundle that straightened after it had fallen. My eyes rested on the rapier, which was on the other side of the room. I wasn't going to manage to defend myself.

 

"... I don't like contracts!"

 

_A small silence formed on the four walls._

 

"A woman?! Jeez." He continued with disappointment, rising from the ground. "You're not exactly what I was lookin' for, but you'll be useful to me."

 

"Get out of my house. Things like you aren't welcome, neither here nor anywhere" I took the towerl off my body and started shaking it in the air. I went from seriousness to anger in a single moment. " ** _Get out! OUT!_** "

 

The creature, similar to an eagle, waved its wings so hard that it managed to knock me down. He put his paws on both legs, mocking my weakness with a stupid laugh. "Calm down, babygirl. I don't like to ask for help, and much less to those of your ilk. But the situation requires it." His voice now seemed a little more serious. "I've found a human. Need help. Urgently. You're a demi-demon, right? Then move your ass. We'll reach a mutual agreement when this is over." I flogged him with my hand, trying to push him away, or at least annoy him. I had no intention of listening to a demon. It was enough of a problem that he had entered gere. My hands were quick, taking the towel that had fallen right to me to catch him. But because of its size, he released himself easily. I thought I would hear him laughing again, but he didn't. I was already ashamed of myself and for my bad luck. I grabbed him by the neck. This seemed to surprise him, because then I hit him on the ground. I took advantage of the time I had gained to run for the rapier. I was panting like a dog. I grabbed it and pointed it at the bird. I realized that he reamined stable at the desk when I turned around.

 

"I don't have time for silly fight. I've kindly asked for your help. If your next decision is the same, I may hurt ya'. So _please_."

 

Wow. Was he praying? It wasn't a good idea to listem to him. But I remembered that he had mentioned a person. I approached, the rapier in front until the criature was only a meter away.

 

"Let's see, talk" I decided "Tell me what I've to do to make you disappear from my sight."

 

"I need ya to help a friend. He's been unconscious outside, at this time of night and with this weather." He explained hastily, flying to the window confident, although I still followed him with the tip of the sword. "I don't have enough strength to drag him to a safe place, as much as it seems quite the opposite.... You help me to drag that boy, you make sure that he stays alive and then... ya leave! That easy."

 

"Why the fuck do you worry about a human? I don't see any sense." I asked reluctant.

 

"I'll explain it halfway. God, clothe yourself and take somethin' for him too. Hurry up!" He finished speaking and started to fly.

 

A man. I don't have any man clothes. Good. I went to the bathroom, still thinking that this was the worst decision of the year.

 

\--------------

 

The rain had already waned when I saw the bird wait under the shed on the landing. I had to dress quickly, so there was only time to put on some jeans and a blouse.

"It will not give us time! I don't want to find him dead because of your ass's weight! He exclaimed, very nervous. "Accelerate the step! Let's go!

I followed him running through several streets as best I could. I was hoping I would not find anyone dead, really. I swear I don't wanted to get in trouble. But something told me that it was the perfect occasion to get out of the conventional routine. To do something minimally exciting that I would regret in less than an hour. I didn't trust the bird very much, but if it was true, I was going to save a life - or at least try it. During the course, the demon explained to me that he had made a contract to keep him alive, but that the contract had been painful enough for the man to faint on the spot.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at a mansion, far from the neighborhood, next to a closed park. The gate was half open. Crossing it made me feel helpless. I was entering another's house. Although I lose sight of the bird, I followed his screams towards the outside garden. That's when I saw him.

 

_A totally naked young man, lying astride the garbage._

 

 


	2. The Meeting

 

** Chapter 2 **

 

 My first reaction was to close my eyes, cursing myself for blusing. At least it was true; the bird hadn’t lied and the human existed. I didn’t sense any aura arround us.

  
“Damn it… You didn’t tell me he was completely naked!”

  
“Did ya expect him in a formal suit? With a tie and a bouquet in hand? Sorry for spoilin’ your hopes, girlie!” He shouted sarcastically.

I crouched down and checked his pulse with despair. I sighed. It was stable. I glanced at the bird, who seemed to observe all my steps carefully from a few centimeters of my face. I left the rapier and the backpack with the clothes on the ground. I opened this latter for one second, but it ocurred to me that my jacket was going to serve more for now. I put it on his waist, without looking.

  
“C’mon, help me move him” I said, grabbing the young man by the ankles.

  
“The main door’s open, if you’re interested.” The bird said as he grabbed the man’s left arm with nails, without nailing them.

  
“Wha-at? I stammered, gasping when we lifted the young man. “Why’s the door open?

  
The bird didn’t answer me until after a couple of minutes we reached the door, also half-open.

  
“I don’t think I’m tha one who should tell ya the story.” He explained. “Also, you shouldn’t get into more problems than ya already have”.

  
I raised my eyebrows. Now, he wanted me to get out of the way when he had put me completely in the trouble. I didn’t pay much attention to him.

  
Inside the house was a disaster. On the ouside, it seemed to have been completely preserved from a fire that, unfortunately, had affected almost all the interior. Quite a few Victorian furniture, shelves and various objects had been saved in the living room. Upon entering, I saw a trail of blood that reached the entrance to the main hall. I looked quickly at the young man’s body again, thinking that I had forgotten somewhere in his body to look for wounds. At first glance, the young man was intact and clean. And he was still.

  
I glanced at the bird again with my head down, looking for answers.

  
“Isn’t from him” He clarified “As I told you, I don’t have the right to tell ya what happened. If he survives and you’re still that fuckin’ persistent, maybe you’ll have the remote possibility that he says something”.

  
We leave him in a red sofa in the center of the room, and I went back to inspect his head carefully.

  
“We cannot leave him like this. It may have something internal, a hemorrhage or something broken!” I commented, more worried about me than him. “We have to call an ambulance, my god”.

  
“He only has a couple of scratches, and the contract hasn’t hurt him physically. He’ll wake up sooner or later, healthy as a horse. Or with a terrible cold.”

  
I went back out of the house to pick up the backpack and a couple more things from the ground. When I returned, I lay in the opposite sofa with a strangled sigh, cheking it before that it wasn’t broken.

  
“Still, we have to leave this site. It’s cold, it’s raining and that huge window is broken.” I pointed towerds it by walking. There were more rooms, but all had their doors burned, and it didn’t matter where you took refuge. It would be unbearably cold if we stayed here waiting.

  
I took the clothes out the backpack and tried to dress him as best I could from the waist up. The bird was watching me, as usual. I tied the coat better around his waist. I put one of his arms around my neck and lifted him completely from the sofa, supporting his body on my shoulder and back. He really was a very thin man.

  
“Wa-”

  
“Take the things and hurry up…” I said, before walking towards the exit.

————————————————

_02 MAY - 2:08am_

When I wope up I found myself with a totally different vision. I was in a comfortable bed, alone, with the presence of Griffon, the demonic bird, born too from my other half. I looked at the clothes, without believing what I was wearing. Leaning back in the bed, dizzy, I decided to ask.

 “…Where we are?”

 Griffon had noticed my awakening even before me.

 “Oh, oh! The little princess has returned on vacation! How do ya feel?” He raised his voice so much that I held my hand to my head.

 “Disorientated. Annoying. Guilty. The list is endless”

 “An insufferable woman brought you here. Her house, a couple of blocks from the mansion.” He explained hastily without pauses.

 I head quick footsteps as Griffon finished speaking. I sensed a female voice warn before she opened the door.

 “You really woke up”. She smiled, addressing to me. “I’m… very sorry about the clothing. There was nothing else to cover yourself with.”

 It was a fine young lady, with curly gray hair. For some reason, she had it dyed light blue from the tips to the height of her eyes.  
I calculated that she would be around twenty-five years old for her physical appearance. As I currently. Why was my body younger now? It did not make much sense, because if our ages had been shared, I should have been much younger. And the same for him.

 “Keep lying down, I’ll bring you something to eat.” “If you see yourself with strength or need, there’s a bathroom in the front door.”

 “It is not necesarry. I will leave right away” I pulled back the sheet, trying to sit down. The girl turned her back on him. I realized inmmediately why.

“I don’t forbid you to leave, but if you want, at least take a shower and eat something”. She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. “That already told me a bit about your situation…Well, go down the stairs when you feel like it.”

She closed the door and I heard her walk away. The more minutes passed, the better I was. At last I was standing and I could walk, something I thought impossible given my condition.

 “Don’t get too excited, boy. It will not last long just with my contract. But at least ya can live for about a week, which is better than nothing! You should be grateful!” He alerted while tooting his own horn after everything he had allegedly done. “From here you handle the situation, I have already done more than I should in my first day. And take that shower, you smell worse than if you had really died”

_And so it disappeared._

I felt an immense embarrassment when I entered the bathroom. When I saw myself, I wanted to die. I was in a woman’s house, half naked. There was no doubt that the clothes belonged to her, and she had seen me completely. Shame was a new sensation for me. Or for what's left of me. I realized that there were many feelings that I had never stopped to admire. Shame also seemed to have its charm. Thoughts that never roamed my head, now it fills with them. And I could’t with them, not with all of them at once. He has rejected this. He has rejected me. Evetything I’m feeling was unnecessary.

 I took off a jacked that merely covered me fron the hips ahead, and a long-sleeved shirt. Then I noticed the tattoo. It took over my chest, my arms and even my back. Most with the same pattern of flames and some other figure that seemed the face of some monstrosity. It was from the contract, there was no doubt.

The shower didn’t last more than five minutes. I found a bag of clothes on top of the unmade bed, which looks like the girl left when she heard the water. I found some dark jeans that matched the long and embarrasing jacket.

 There were no underwear. Excellent, but understandable. I also didn’t find any men’s shirts or anything of my size, so I went without one. Encontré un par de When I went down the stairs, the lady looked me up and down. Her face whows a hint of distant joy. Of course she didn’t trust my presence. I would not either.

 “You seem like a new man.” She stated. She had not looked away from a book that she had open in her hands, sitting in an armchair.

 I didn’t pay much attention to the comment. Her hair and aura was something that called me all the interest. My doubts were colossal, but I had to be careful with my words, or I could end up with more and without any solve. She was a slender woman, though not taller than me. She wore what appeared to be a pajama, with a tank top and a plain polka-dot shorts. Her eyes were the same color as her dye, and she wore a cloth choker with a great loop that reached her chest.

“Can I know the reason for the generous act?” I asked.

I didn’t realize that she had a good pair of freckles on her cheekbones until she lifted her face.

“Your pet has broken my window.”

I remained silent for a second.

“A rescue for a payment?” I ask again, interpreting her answer.

“No” She said in a strange tone, suppresing a giggle. “The payment doesn’t matter at all. I’ll pay for it”

She closed the book inmmediately, leaving it on the low coffe table in front of her. I tried to recognize the cover by instinct, but I didn’t have time. I saw her finger point to the kitchen. The kitchen had American style, and was smaller than normal. It was on a corner connected to the living room without doors, only separated by a benchtop.

“I don’t know what tou want or what your tastes are, but if you want to eat before you leave, there’s something left”.

There were some wooden dishes, filled with small slices of hard bread with salmon on top. My stomach was anxious, but I preferred to continue with the questions first.

“I think I know the answer, but may I ask what are you?”

“If you know the answer, then you don’t need explanations. I never met my parents, buy they left me a beautiful genetic legacy”. She emphasized her last words, ironically.

She has moved to the kitchen to take the dishes. She put them on the table, next to the book. I sat in front of her. I did not have the time, but I did want to listen her, and also eat for free. I hadn’t met any other half-demon apart from me, Dante and that woman who looks physically like my mother.

“I understand” I clarified. I tried to let her see that I knew about the subject. “Don’t you even know who they were? Or who was what?

“For all I know, my mother was… the problem. My father manufactered prostheses in times of war. An orthopedist trying to make a living in whatever way his knowledge lef him, and apparenly he made a good living.” She commented. There was serenity in her face. “I don’t know what my mother was doing professionally or how she got to know my father. I only know that she was a lonely woman, and one day, I was born. Briefly, that’s the whole story.”

“Briefly?” I kept asking.

“Yes, I have a couple of memories of both, but they’re not significant.”

I looked closely at the room. In the back, there were book shelves, from which the spine of a book was too familiar.

“May I?” I questioned looking there.

“Yeah, sure”

I went directly, and took it out. I thought it would have stayed there. The golden cover with my initial was undoubted. It was the book of my childhood, which I had found lying when I emanated from him.

“I’m sorry, I found it lying next to you, thinking it was garbage. The cover is beautiful, so I picked it up before it was destroyed by the weather. I should have imagined it was yours”

“Thank you.” I thanked in a whisper without looking at her, just turning my face to her side.

“If you want to really thank me, eat something”.

_Surely, it would be discourteous if I rejected the suggestion._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I'm very wrong in English, it's not my main language.  
> But I've made the decision to translate it, so if you find mistakes, tell me (please).


End file.
